Welcome To the Hellmouth Oz
by Benji The Vampire Confuser
Summary: Oz moves into his new home: Sunnydale California


**Welcome To the Hellmouth Oz**

**Part of the Omniverse Project**

**by Benji The Vampire Confuser**

_Oz and everybody but the Theater People belong to Joss Whedon (he owns Theresa as well.)_

* * *

_Well,_" Oz thought. _Here I am._ He looked at the house he and his parents had just moved into. _Not a bad looking place really._

He lugged the last box into the house and set it on the floor. His parents were busy unpacking. He found the boxes of his stuff and carried them up to his room. He was especially careful with his guitar.

He was unpacking when his mother came into his room. "You seem to have staked this room as your own." she said dryly, noting that his posters were already on the walls. "Most people unpack completely before decorating."

"Inspiration hit me." he answered. "I didn't want to lose it."

She smiled. "Your father and I are going to look around the town, care to come along?"

"Nah," he said, "I thought I'd take the van out later."

"The Zebra striped one?"

"Hey," Oz smiled, "First impressions are the most important."

* * *

"Audition for Dingoes Ate My Baby." Joe read. "We need a lead guitarist, and a drummer." He turned from the flyer posted on the phone pole. "Darn, they don't need a singer or keyboardist."

"Don't even say it." Mickey said, leaning against the wall. "I'm not auditioning. Though it is a cool name for a band."

"Yeah." Theresa agreed. "Besides, you guys have your own pseudo band to think about."

"Pseudo?" Joe recoiled, in mock anguish. "You cut me with your words!"

Theresa didn't respond, she was staring at something behind him.

"What?" he asked, then saw. "Oh cool!"

"Nice paint job." Mickey agreed. A zebra striped van was stopped at the light.

"Must be new in town." Theresa reasoned. "I know I would have remembered seeing a van like that before."

"Wonder if he'll be going to Sunnydale?" Mickey wondered. "If it is a he. I didn't see the driver. Did you?"

"No, and you broke the Summer Rule."

"Right, no mention of the S word. Sorry."

* * *

Oz checked the address against the one on the flyer. This was the place all right. He walked up the drive, and music reached his ears. It came from the garage. Yep. This was definitely the place.

He stopped at the door, and waited for the music to die down. His practiced ear was able to pick out when they were likely to hear his knock.

In answer, the door was raised swiftly, and a tall boy with spiky hair stood before him. "You here for the audition?" he asked. There was the smell of beer on his breath.

"Yeah." Oz answered. "My name's Oz."

"Cool. I'm Devon."

* * *

His first day of school. He wasn't really nervous per se. Devon had told him that the crowd he was most likely to hang out with, the Band, was pretty cool about new kids. Besides, after meeting the principal, a cranky guy who's voice sounded a lot like the Ferengi on Star Trek, he could face anything.

Oz entered the band room cautiously. Inside he saw three people, a two guys and a girl. The girl was humming a tune, while one guy was playing the tune on the piano, and the other was accompanying on the guitar.

"Sing us a song, you're piano man," Oz sang. He did it rarely, it wasn't really his thing. But he figured it was as good a way to announce his presence as any.

The music stopped as the three turned to look at him.

"Hi." Oz said simply.

"Salutations to you as well." the boy at the piano greeted. "You new?"

"Yup."

They all nodded to themselves. Finally the girl took it upon herself to start introductions.

"Hi," she started. But before she could finish, the boy with the guitar spoke up.

"We're the Warner Brothers!" he grinned. The boy at the piano chimed in almost simultaneously.

"And the Warner Sister." the girl added dutifully. "But seriously, I'm Theresa, and these are Joe," The piano boy, "And Mickey." The guitar boy.

"Hey." Oz acknowledged. "I'm Oz."

And that my friends is the story of how Oz came to Sunnydale. You know the rest. Oh, by the way, The End.


End file.
